Guilty Pleasure
by professor lazyass
Summary: Jade has a secret. A very nerdy secret, if you get what I mean. / Jori


Tori smiles, thanking Jade's mom and then jogs up the stairs. She walks down the familiar hallway, stopping at the third, large, oak door. She knocks on it, "Jade?" and there's some rustling. Tori furrows her brow, before opening the door.

"Jade, what're you…?" She trails off, trying to keep her face from breaking into a grin. Jade's on her bed, frozen, halfway in stuffing something in her red end table, eyes wide. Tori smirks, walking over. She cranes her neck, peering into the drawer, but Jade snatches her hand back. Tori glares, looking up at her girlfriend who glares right back.

"Jade!" Tori makes to grab her hand, but Jade falls back onto her bed. Tori jumps on the mattress, scoffing. "Jade! Just let me—"

"Nope!" Tori catches a glimpse of the item—she makes out a rectangle—before Jade hurriedly looks around, and ends up stuffing the thing down her shirt. Tori raises an eyebrow, "What? You don't think I will?" Jade sighs as Tori quickly slips her hand up and pulls out the object from under her shirt. She frowns as Jade shuffles up, sitting against her backboard. Tori looks up at her, and Jade glares, arms crossed. Tori rolls her eyes, and looks back down at her hands. The thing's a triangle, three slits of light on the upper left corner and a lens on the lower right. Tori notices that there's a lid, and flips it open as Jade gulps.

A sprite with a white and pink hat one is on the top screen, in a purple room with various lights. Tori frowns, and looks down at the buttons, pressing "A"; the yellow sprite talks, and then a bar with a brown-haired girl on the left, versus sign in the middle, and the blonde woman on the right comes up. The scene switches from that to two circles on a grey background, and a text box appears before two… things pop up on either circle. The top one seems to be a white and yellow flying squirrel, while the bottom is a green lizard-gecko-thing. Tori snorts, trying to conceal a laugh, and looks up at her blushing, still-glaring girlfriend.

"Is… is this what I think it is…?"

"No!" Jade snaps, scooting down even more on her bed, neck painfully tilted by the backboard.

"But…," Tori laughs, "there's _Pokemon _on it!" and she points to the screen, before Jade leans forward, fear etched onto her face, and snatches the game out of her hand.

"You _what?_ I needed more potions!" She glares, "But I can't _go back now _because I already defeated N!" Jade smacks her own forehead with the base of her hand, "Why didn't I save? Ugh!" Jade pales, then, and looks up at Tori blankly, who raises her eyebrows.

"Come again?"

Jade clears her throat, and slowly sets the DSi on her nightstand. She coughs, again, and gives a faltering smile, "I… I mean—_oh_—oh _darn, _Robbie… Robbie must've, uh, snuck in my… house and left his totally—totally dumb game… h—here."

She finishes, and Tori smirks, "You are like the _worst _liar."

Jade whines, falling back on her mattress again, her hair spreads on the comforter, and she exclaims, "Am _not!_ It's… I just… can't lie… _to you._"

"_Aw!_" Tori beams, and carelessly falls back as well, laying next to Jade. She smirks, scooting closer, slinging an arm over Jade's waist.

"I do think it's cute, though," she smiles, "you and your Pokemen—"

"—Poke_mon!_"

"Right," Tori holds her hands up in mock-defense, and Jade rolls her eyes, "right—my bad."

Jade grins, and looks up at the white ceiling of her bedroom, gym leaders, type effectiveness, and N long gone and away from her mind. She frowns, though, thinking of Robbie.

"You _aren't _going to tell Robbie… are you?"

Tori scoffs, "Why on _Earth _would I do that?"

Jade glares at the ceiling, contemplating on if she should believe her girlfriend or not; she shrugs, and rolls over, immediately catching Tori in a heated kiss and straddles her hips; what's the worst that could happen?

**;;**

"Jade! Tori told me that you play Pokemon!"

"Oh em gee! You told Tori, Jade?"

"Uh…"

"What…?"

"_Tori I'm going to kill you!_"

"Aw! But you won't be able to play your Pokemen!"

"_Mon, Tori! Mon!_"

**;;**

**A/N: **Jade totally wants to play Pokemon with Robbie. They'd nerd it up, trading and battling and Robbie will give Jade his Action Replay to borrow but she'll be all like: "Dude you're such a pansy people that cheat are wimps," and he'd be all: "Aw…" with a sad face.

So if you don't know by know by now I'm addicted to Pokemon.

PS—Jade was battling the fourth gym leader. I'm at them right now (FUCK YEAH POKEMON _WHITE _BITCHES). So I thought that they said Ground was effective against Electric, but OH NO IT'S ROCK. I already had a Ground type Pokemon all trained up, but their attacks don't even affect them afjdlk;fj;ksd. So yeah. It's cool now, though, because I found a Roggenrola with an Everstone. And they only evolve with an Everstone.

PPS—Last section-paragraph-thing. Diolauge is in this order: Robbie, Cat (who obviously already knows Cade friendship ftw), Andre, Beck, Jade, Tori, and Jade again. I might just make this into a collection of Jori-related one-shots. Who knows…


End file.
